Curve Balls
by Lily Malfoy
Summary: I've edited it...changing the plot a bit, taking out a sub-plot and emphasizing another one...please R&R...I stink at summaries...It's a Draco fic...Draco doesn't like his father...that's about all I wish to tell
1. Chapter 1

I suppose it all started Saturday, around 9ish that night, when I was sitting in the common room after dinner, working on my potions homework.  
  
I hate having class with the Gryffindors. Snape usually doesn't give homework to Slytherins, seeing as though we're his favorites, but since we have class with them he has to give it out. Fortunately, all the Slytherins know the secret to getting into his office. We could stop in anytime for homework help and answers. Plus, we really didn't have to do the homework, since Snape would give us all full credit no matter what. But father wanted me to keep up in all of my grades and such, so I did it anyway.  
  
It was really late, and I was sitting in the common room all alone, when I heard the door slide open. I paid no attention to it. I figured, since it was Saturday, it was just some couple returning from a late night walk in the forest.  
  
It didn't sound like a couple though, in fact, it didn't sound like anyone at all. As I sat there pondering what in the world it could have been, I felt something warm and wet press against my lips. I jerked my head back, breaking what I thought was a kiss. I swallowed, blinked, and went for my wand, but then I saw the common room door open and shut. I was alone again.  
  
The next day, I kept mostly to myself, staying in the library using my homework as an excuse. Wherever I went, I shot side glances around everywhere, trying to see something out of the ordinary, while still keeping my Malfoy cool. It wasn't until potions the next day when I really started to get worried.  
  
~**~  
  
The next day, I was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, watching Severus checking (and failing) all of the Gryffindor's homework. It was just when Severus got to Granger, when I noticed that beaver-teeth was staring right at me. As soon as I glanced over at her, she looked back at her desk. I kept watching her, but she never looked back. My mind wandered to a day over the summer, when my father had described a plan against our kind of wizard.  
  
"Draco," my father said, "I have heard that Dumbledore again has a plan to rise up against us."  
  
"But how father?"  
  
"It involves you and Harry Potter, Draco. The dark lord has given me a few things to tell you about Potter. First, he owns an invisibility cloak. Also, he has some way of knowing how to get into secret passages and entrances all over the castle, including your common room. Be on your guard, Draco."  
  
~**~  
  
After dinner one night, and set out towards the Gryffindor common room under my own invisibility cloak, a 13th birthday present from my father so I could "continue the Malfoy name" meaning snoop about as much as possible. When I got to the portrait of that big fat woman who guards the entrance to their tower,  
  
I waited off to the side, for someone to go in or out of the tower. Minutes later, I got my wish. Some prefect came out and headed towards the stairs. I hurried into the tower just before the portrait closed. Luckily for me, Potter, Weasley and Granger were the only ones in the room. They were discussing something, and whatever it was, it sounded like they didn't want anyone to hear about it.  
  
Naturally, I listened in.  
  
"What happened with you and Malfoy last night?" Weasley was saying.  
  
"Well, I got into the room, and it was really nice in there. Their common room has about the same furnishings as ours, except in all green. And-" she paused and looked up. I stopped where I was, thinking she had heard me.  
  
"Hermione, get on with it!"  
  
"Sorry, anyway, I got into the room, and Malfoy just looked up, decided there was no one there, and looked back to his work. I tiptoed up to him and-"  
  
"And you kissed me. Granger, what the Hell was that for?" I said as I pulled off the invisibility cloak."  
  
"M- Malfoy, what are you doing here? And I did not try to kiss you, you didn't let me finish."  
  
"Don't try to deny it Granger. I know a kiss when I feel one, and that was a kiss."  
  
Finally, 4-eyes spoke up. "Malfoy, what the Hell are you doing in there? And how did you get into this room?"  
  
"How did Granger get into my common room last night?"  
  
"We already know how she did that, what we want to know is how you got in here." Weasley stood up and clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"Gonna fight me Weasley?" I smirked.  
  
"Ron, don't hurt him." It was Granger. I stood there wondering what in the world she was saying. Apparently, Potter and Weasley were thinking the same thing. Weasley put his fists down, and stood there looking at Granger with his mouth wide open. Potter was the only one who could think of something to say.  
  
"Hermione, this is Malfoy. Why shouldn't we hurt him?"  
  
"Because," she paused and looked at me, "we should probably take this opportunity to find out if Dumbledore's plan worked."  
  
I was utterly bewildered. I gaped at Granger, "what plan? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing important." Granger said quickly.  
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy. Herm's right. We should try to find out if it worked." Granger picked up her wand and pointed it at a little contraption she was holding that looked like a compass rose.  
  
I took the opportunity to throw the invisibility cloak over my head and scamper towards the entrance. When I got outside, I raced toward the dungeons.  
  
~**~  
  
When I got to my common room, there were Crabbe and Goyle standing there, trying to balance a piece of chalk on the tip of their tongues. Sometimes I wish I had smarter cronies. They saw me come in, and asked where I had been for so long. I told them I had been at dinner, and they bought it, even though dinner ended an hour ago. I hurried upstairs to contemplate what I had discovered. And that is where I am now, relaying the night's happenings to you fine folk. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read Mysterious Occurrence, and especially those who took the time to review (you know who you are).I'm normally a poet (my poems are posted under Lillian Evans if you'd care to read them), so my writing isn't that great, but I thought of this scenario, and tried it out, sorry Individualists, but chapter two will most likely turn out short as well, anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I sat in my dormitory for some time, pondering over what had happened in the past week. I had long since written everything that the magnificent three had been discussing before they knew I was there. When I finally put up my journal, I decided it was time to pay a visit to my father's old friend, and my sharer of secrets, Severus Snape.  
  
When I muttered the password to get into his office, the platform dropped from my feet, and my stomach turned. I had never liked the feeling, although my house was filled with those sorts of entranceways. Snape was sitting at his desk, oily black hair in his eyes while he poured over his newest potion book.  
  
"Draco," Snape said in a voice just as oily as his hair, "what can I do for my favorite student?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. All of the Slytherins knew he only sucked up to me because Dumbledore wanted him to spy again and my father was the easiest way to get to Voldemort. Ergo, if Snape is nice to me, my father will be more willing to help him out. Bad plan if you ask me, but hey, no one asked me.  
  
I need to ask a favor, I need some advise on a certain form of magic."  
  
Snape looked puzzled, "what sort of magic?"  
  
"I think it's some sort of old magic. Is there some sort of spell where you swallow something and a tracer is put on you, or a mind reader or something?"  
  
"Why do you ask? And if there is such a spell, why do you want to know it?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We've got time." And so I went over my story. This time to someone I was confident could help me.  
  
Snape listened silently, and when I was finished, he gave a great sigh. "Well, Draco, your problem is indeed an old sort of magic. From what you have told me, I can draw only one conclusion. I think the spell you are referring to is a simple charm, involving the Locutus spell, and a simple pill. Unfortunately, the spell must be put in place orally, and I assume Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley thought it best to have Miss Granger perform the task. It would look much more normal if she were caught."  
  
I sighed. This, I thought, was true. It would look a lot less suspicious if Hermione were to be discovered. After all, what girl in her right mind wouldn't want to kiss me? I was used to having girls all over me, but they were usually Slytherins, and therefore very unattractive compared to the rest of the school. My heart sped up a bit when I realized that it was indeed Hermione who had had her mouth on mine, even though she most likely dreaded the day she would have to carry out "Dumbledore's Plan" or whatever it was they were calling it. But still, the thought of a Gryffindor girl being that close to me without him even knowing it, that was weighing in heavily on my mind.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Er, of course, professor." I had completely forgotten about Snape.  
  
"As I was saying, I think there is a way to find out if there is a tracking device inside your body. If it is the kind of devise I think it is, then we shall have no trouble. All you have to do is drink a special potion, which will illuminate any foreign substance anywhere in your body. It's like a drug test that muggles use, except designed for magical purposes."  
  
"Sure, I'll try it, wait, there aren't any side effects you aren't telling me, are there?"  
  
"I'll do the research and talk to you after class tomorrow. Goodnight, Draco."  
  
I left Snape's office and started walking aimlessly, not really knowing where I was going. I passed two Hufflepuff girls going in the opposite direction. I recognized them from a party I had once been to with Crabbe and Goyle. Their names were Jenna and Maddie, and quite frankly, they annoyed the hell out of me. They each blew me a kiss as I walked by, and proceeded to follow me, giggling and "like"-ing all the way. No, I thought, annoying doesn't even come close to describing them. Most of the school knew them (and hated them), and they were on top of most of the school's death list. They were failing all of their classes, couldn't tell a pentagon from an octagon, but still insisted upon taking all of the higher level classes, and creating such problems that the classes they were in were farther behind than the on-level classes. They were probably on their way back from quidditch practice. How they made the team, I have no idea. They barely know how to wave a beater stick, much less hit a bludger with it.  
  
I smirked to myself. If either one of them took the time to look at other people's faces when they were talking to people as they took the time looking in the mirror, they would probably discover a lot about their so- called "social lives" than they knew. I finally shook Sunshine and Mary Sue by walking into the boy's bathroom. They probably would have followed me in there too, but Professor Binns had just floated by, and I knew they would never cross a teacher.  
  
Ten minutes later, I walked out, and set off for the library to do some research on tracking charms. I couldn't wait for Snape's information the next day. Who and what I discovered was enough for anyone to "oh my God!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Shout outs: My friend Elyle, who helps me come up with names and such; Beck, Em and Elyle for helping me come up with plots for what to do with Jenna and Maddie [you'll find out soon, don't worry ;)] and of course, my readers.please take the time to review, I'd really appreciate it! 3 Lily  
  
And now, without further ado.  
  
A Mysterious Malfoy Occurrence  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After I got into the library, I took went to show Madam Pince my note from Professor Snape saying I could look in the restricted section for information on tracking charms (so yes, the note was forged, but hey, it was convincible). After looking me over, she finally led me over to the restricted section and unlocked the door. She told me I had 30 minutes until the library closed for the night, and that I should make it snappy. I agreed and got to work looking for what I needed.  
  
After 20 minutes of searching for titles, I heard the library door open, and looked out the windows of the restricted section. Hermione Granger walked through the doors and showed Madam Pince a note. Madam Pince led her to the back of the library, and opened the door one more time into the restricted section. I ignored Granger, and continued looking for the information.  
  
When Pince had left, Granger turned to me. "Draco, about the other night-"  
  
"Look," I said, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, I need to talk about it. That wasn't what you probably think it was."  
  
"And how do you know what I think?"  
  
"I don't, I just, and you're getting off the subject." She glared at me.  
  
"Fine, if you want to talk about it, you can tell me what's going on, and what Dumbledore's plan is or whatever."  
  
"But I can't, I promised not to."  
  
"Then leave me alone, I'm going to find out what it is, no matter if you help me or not, and right now, your best bet would be to leave me alone."  
  
"Fine," she replied, and turned on her heel and stomped out.  
  
Girls, more like an aggravation if you ask me. So I kept looking for my book, and finally found a section that looked promising in Ponere Vir and took it to Madam Pince to take it back to the dormitory for reading.  
  
When I got up to my room, (I'm a prefect, so I get my own room, instead of having to share with the other boys) I sat on my bed and opened the book.  
  
About 75 years ago, during the dark days of the evil wizard Grindelwald, the Light Side developed a spell that could track the enemy's movements and thoughts. When properly administered (through the mouth) the pill involved will read the subject's thoughts, as well as tracking their whereabouts. The pill takes quite a long time to prepare, and must be placed exactly one week before the full moon.  
  
I looked out the window at the moon's reflection in the lake. It was full. One week ago had been the night Granger had snuck in. I had to find a way to take off the spell. I scanned the rest of the page, until I found something that might help me.  
  
The pill wears off after the following new moon, unless the subject drinks the continuation draft at least three days preceding the new moon.  
  
This wasn't what I needed either. This only told me how the pill could be made and used. I needed to know how the "subject" could get rid of the pill. I flipped the page to see what else I could find, and out fell a note written in a neat handwriting.  
  
Draco, I do hope you are the only one who finds this note. I assume you have found this book to figure out what we have done to you. Well, I told you I couldn't very well tell you what was going on, but I suppose I could help you by at least telling you where to look to find more information. Please meet me in the library at 10:30 pm on the night you find this letter. I can help you, for a price.  
  
~Hermione Granger  
  
I was shocked. Granger, bushy-haired, beaver-toothed Granger wanted to help me, the boy who had teased her ever since she we had met. It was strange, but I opened my trunk and took out my invisibility cloak.  
  
Ten minutes later, at 10:25, I was outside the library. I opened the doors as quietly as I could and sat down at one of the tables. When the doors opened for a second time, no one appeared to be there, but then a hand came out of nowhere and removed a silver cloak. Granger looked around, and didn't see me (obviously, since I was still wearing my own cloak) so she sat down at the table next to mine.  
  
"Hello, Granger." I said as I took off my own cloak. She jumped, not expecting me to be there yet. "Malfoys are always on time."  
  
"I'm surprised you turned up at all. I was expecting you to be too stuck up to come."  
  
"Well, I'm here, and now I'm regretting it, so you'd better tell me what you can."  
  
"Alright, but I want to talk to you about last week first."  
  
"I've told you already, all I want to hear about last week is how do reverse what happened, and forget about everything that happened."  
  
"I can tell you how to reverse it, but you won't be able to forget it. But that's not the only reason you're here. I've been wanting to say something for awhile now." Granger then leaned over the table and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
I pulled away in a hurry. "Granger, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time, I've just never been able to."  
  
"Sorry my ass Granger. The next time you even come near me, you'll pay for it. Now if you don't tell me right now what's going on, I'll-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. Granger had fled the scene, apparently in tears. My God, talk about curve balls. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you very much to all of the three people who have reviewed.Ivory Tower.Individualists.Digi-Girl13.you guys are awesome.in case you hadn't already figured it out, this is chapter 4 of the story previously known as Mysterious Malfoy Occurrence.I got lazy and decided I didn't feel like typing that out over and over again, and plus, it was a horrible title.do any of you people have really ditzy girls at your school whom you loathe? Ever had ideas on how to dispose of them? Email me and let me know [put Curve Ball ideas into the subject line].you may work your way into my story!!! Thanks for the review ;) 3 Lily  
  
Curve Balls Chapter 4  
  
I stood up and began to put on my invisibility cloak, when I noticed Granger had left her cloak in her haste. I folded it and tucked it beneath my own cloak. I could easily sneak it back to the Gryffindor common room later. It would give me an excuse to get away from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
AS I walked slowly back to my common room, Jenna and Maddie were walking out of the bathroom with hairbrushes. I turned and began to follow them. This could be fun. I caught a bit of their conversation.  
  
"I, like, can't believe you found a piece of chalk in your hair! That is so, like, ew!" I couldn't stand their dialogue. I mean, for God's sakes, I had put that chalk in Jenna's hair during History of Magic. It wasn't like it was some bug or potion ingredient or something. Hey! There's an idea! But back to their conversation, for that is where the true humor is.  
  
"How the heck did it get in there?"  
  
"I have no clue. I just started brushing my hair and it fell out. It, like, probably happened in History of Magic or something, since I brushed my hair before, and after History when I brushed my hair it fell out."  
  
"Well, who sits behind you in History?"  
  
"Umm." there was a long pause while what little brain she had finally realized who sat behind her. "Oooh!" She squealed, piercing my eardrums. "Draaaco sits behind me!" They both started squealing, and I covered my ears to save my hearing capabilities. When I thought it was safe, I slowly removed my hands and listened again.  
  
"Oh my God! You are like sooo lucky! I hate you! No, I'm kidding"  
  
"I know! But he would never do something that mean! I mean, he's Draco, not like, I dunno, Sarah or someone."  
  
God, they were so clueless. No duh I put the chalk in her hair. Oh, yea, Sarah is one of my Slytherin pals. She and her friends have plans to push Maddie and Jenna off of the roof. I'm completely in favor of their idea. I think society would definitely benefit if they were removed. Seriously, who needs a fashion consultant in the MOM anyway? That's all they'll ever amount to. Fortunately, their conversation had changed to how they could make their uniforms more revealing. My God! Trust me, no one wants them. The sooner Sarah shoves them, the happier I'll be.  
  
I came to the staircase that would take me to the dungeons and turned. Maddie and Jenna's high screeching grew softer as I descended.  
  
I got back to my room and lay down on my bed, trying to decided how to return Potter's cloak to him. I decided my best bet would be to do it through Granger, since Potter and Weasley still hated me, and Granger seemed anxious to speak with me, speaking being the least of my worries. What did I plan to do? I decided to send a note to her in potions on Monday. If she wanted the cloak back, she could answer my questions. If she didn't want it back, that's her problem. She could deal with Potter.  
  
~**~  
  
All through my classes, I didn't really pay attention. I didn't even put chalk in Jenna's hair. I was too busy drafting a not to Hermio- er, Granger. I'm usually good at writing notes to people, I couldn't figure out what was different this time. Maybe it's because she's a Gryffindor. Yes, that's it, I've never written to a Gryffindor before, so of course that's the reason.  
  
By the time lunch came around, I really started worrying. I have potions right after lunch, and I still hadn't written the note. I grabbed a ham sandwich from the Slytherin table and headed for the library. If I were to write this, I needed some quiet. High-pitched giggling stalkers and daft oafish cronies do not define silent in my opinion.  
  
When I got to the library, I found a table in the corner, and sat down to write my letter. A half hour later, I had come up with what I thought would work.  
  
Hermione. Let's arrange a little trade. I have something you probably want. Meet me in the library tonight at 10 and we'll talk. You had better be on time, remember, Malfoys are never late.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
I scrawled my signature at the bottom of the note and stuffed the parchment into my pocket. I heard the library doors open and quickly grabbed the nearest book off the shelf and pretended to read while I decided how to slip the note. The bell rang, and I grabbed my bad and headed for the door. I followed a bushy-haired head out of the library and all the way to the potions classroom.  
  
When I got to my classroom, I headed for my seat on the far side of the room. Snape began his lecture promptly after the late bell rang through the halls. Once he had finished writing and explaining how to create an anti-love potion, he let us "loose" to gather our ingredients and start stewing our potion. AS I sliced the dragon heart strings, my plan continued to form in my head. Finally, the class (all except Longbottom who was slow as usual) had finished mixing the blueish glop inside their cauldron, and everyone was washing their supplies. I waited until Granger had gone up to wash her hands, and wasn't carrying anything so that nothing would break. I took the note out of my pocket and held it in my hand. I stood up and began making my way towards the back of the room, where the water flowed out of the stone gargoyle's mouth. Granger turned around and began walking back to her seat. In one swift movement, I stuck my foot out and tripped her, purposefully taking myself down with her. I slipped the note up the sleeve of her robe.  
  
"Granger, what the Hell was that for? You filthy little Mudblood, my robes are all dirty now!" I stood up, dusted off my robes, and winked at Granger. She stared up at me from the floor with a look almost of pure malice, but a hint of question in her eyes. I quickly turned on my back heel and walked away.  
  
~**~  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter.trust me, it looked longer when it was handwritten, but oh well.until next time.  
  
Lily 


End file.
